Mafia
by DeathToAllButMetal93
Summary: This has nothing to do with Godfather but there was no other category. This is only one chapter so review and tell me if i should continue. Contains strong language and violence.


_Author's note:_

_This is sort of my first fanfic so.. WOO! xD and im just putting this up to see how it does, its only one chapter and im pretty sure its too long but meh, if you could review or comment and tell me if i should continue it or not? thanks :)_

MAFIA – Chapter 1: Childhood.

_What can I say? That I enjoyed killing people? That I actually liked taking people's money? You know what? I loved it._

_Words said by Joseph Alphonse Tripani in his Police Interview._

_Chapter 1: Brooklyn, the Bronx – January 31st 1935_

My name is Joseph Tripani, Back in those days, I was just a kid, around fifteen, going to school, coming home and going out with my friends but from day one, my father could see I was a bad nut.

"JOSEPH ALPHONSE TRIPANI! If you step out of that door, I promise you ill make sure you cant sit down for a week!" shouted my father, I turned to look at him, I gave him a look which said, "You don't control me" then I slammed the door behind me as I left. Walking through my neighbourhood, it was a normal neighbourhood to the occupants of Brooklyn but to anyone, who didn't live there, it was a crime-ridden borough of New York City.

I was wearing a yellow shirt, and some plain trousers, which was an okay style for kids my age but this made a crowd of bully's target me for one of their pranks.

I was walking normally through the neighbourhood, like I did every other day to go and meet my best friend Vincenzo but the big bully of the neighbourhood stopped me, his name was Gino, other kids called him Big Gino but to me, he was nothing but a joke.

So back to the prank thing, Gino hated my guts and I mean he really hated me, this kid was too big for his age, I mean fat and muscle put together, and I had no chance against this kid.

But I got lucky because Gino was scared and I mean terrified of my best friend Vincenzo, see, Vincenzo was the big guy around the Bronx, everyone respected him, even the older guys did. Because everyone knew that Vincenzo was the Son of the Most Dangerous Gangster at that time, Santino Mancini.

So, When Gino and his gang of boys tried jumping me as I walked through an alley, on my way home from school, Gino and the boy's surrounded me. I was sure that I'd go home with a black eye, but as I looked past Gino, I saw Vincenzo standing with his two "Capo's" Rocco and Bertone as people used to call them.

Vincenzo talked in a serious quiet manner as he said "Now, Now Gino, what are you doing with my good friend Joey huh?" Gino backed up slowly from Vincenzo and his boys, his eyes wide with fright.

"Oh, Vinnie, hey! Look I didn't touch Joey!" Gino stammered that as he realised his friends had run off long before.

Vincenzo laughed bitterly as he clicked his fingers "Rocco, Bertone Would you mind teaching Gino here a lesson?"

Rocco and Bertone moved from Vincenzo's sides to move over to Gino, Gino stumbled back from them and began to shout loudly "Hey! Vinnie! Listen! I didn't mean it! I swear!"

Vincenzo then said "Come on boys, get it over with." Vincenzo then turned away and put his arm over my shoulder, "Listen Joey, a big shot from Las Vegas turned up at my Pap's bar and wants me to do a job, you want in?"

I looked at him and knew that Vincenzo's jobs always ended up us hurting someone, but I always got paid for "Damages". I quietly said to Vincenzo "Yeah sure Vin, Anything for a pal" I patted his back as we walked on, still hearing Gino's Cry's of pain as we left.

We walked along the street; Vincenzo has removed his arm from my shoulder and was now holding his hands in his pockets as he talked to me. "Joey, listen, this big shot's called Samuel Amadeo, he runs a casino up in Vegas. This could be my big chance to prove myself to my pap so just keep yourself together alright?" Vincenzo held his eyes on me for a while, finally I nodded then we both turned to the bar front, the bar was called "Big Jim's" and was owned by Santino was named Big Jim's after his Uncle Jimmy, he was killed in a Mob Hit two years ago.

Vincenzo pushed open the bar door and walked inside, I followed behind him.

The bar was dark and cigarette smoke filled the air, me and Vincenzo walked through the drunk's hanging around the bar, I backed away from one stretching his arm out to me, Vinnie pushed the arm and sweared at the drunk, he took no notice and returned to his drink.

Vinnie nodded over to the bar man, "Hey Benny, Coma esta?" Benny, otherwise known as Benito Denotti was the son of the infamous Kristostani Denotti, who ran the Denotti family back in Sicily. Benito smiled and waved at Vinnie "Its okay Vinnie, its cool" Vinnie nodded over to Benito and he returned to serving drinks.

Vinnie and I, finally reached the back, two double doors were stood at the back but were guarded by a monster of a man, Vinnie always referred to him as "Muscle man Tony", me? We never spoke, he did his business and I did mine so we were both cool.

Vinnie nodded to "Tony" as we both reached the doors, he put a couple of dollars in his shirt pocket and Tony stepped aside, muttering a thank you. Vinnie ushered me in first and I was met with loud laughter and a cloud of cigar smoke, a large table sat in the middle of the room with various large men sitting around it, all either smoking cigars or holding glasses of whiskey.

Vinnie and I stepped in to the light, all faces turned toward us, I mean, all those stony, Italian faces staring at you is really something you have to get used to but me? I never did.

"'Ey! Vinnie! Vinnie the kid!" shouted one of the large men, Vinnie walked over and the large man and him exchanged a hug and a kiss on each cheek. I noticed the man to be Paul Gallucio or "Paulie G" is what he was usually called, he was a fairly large guy, with a wide face but piercing eyes that looked like they could kill you without even using a gun!

"Vincenzo, who's the kid?" said the man covered in darkness, sitting away from the table in an armchair, watching the scene. Vinnie turned around rapidly, then quickly jogged over to me, throwing an arm over my shoulder and walking me slowly "Pap, you remember Joey don't you? Joey Trapani? He did the Cleveland job remember?"

Santino Mancini nodded slowly as I began to see him more clearly, Santino Mancini was nothing like the other men in the room, he was slim and had a well toned face, he wore a black suit with a grey and white striped tie. He had eyes that looked like they could pierce your soul.

"Ah… Joseph, I remember you now…" He sat back slowly and pressed his hands together and studied my face "So you think you can run with us…? Be part of us…?" I looked to Vinnie but he was looking straight ahead to his father, not saying a word.

I looked to Santino slowly and nodded my head with a great certainty "Yes…" I said firmly.

Santino smiled a little bit and his eyes lifted from my face and looked to his son and heir, Vincenzo. "Vincenzo, I understand you know of the job in Las Vegas with Signore Amadeo?" Vinnie nodded and began to speak but his father cut him off "Now listen, Mr Amadeo is a reclusive pimp and woman beater, you cant do business with a man like that, you cant do business with any man so caught up with the female race, its crazy".

Santino kept a straight and calm face as he spoke but somehow deep inside those stony features, I saw a spark of anger. "Vincenzo, you and Joey here will go down to Las Vegas with Mr Gallucio, he will give you more details on the job when you get there." He nodded to us and got up from his armchair, straightening his suit, he raised his voice as he walked "Alrigh' boys, lets roll".

The trip with Vincenzo and Mr Gallucio was a long one, the train was packed with various people, Italians, Blacks, Whites, Irish and even the odd Asian but my mind was distracted. I was thinking of the job, what we were going to have to do what I was going to have to do. My mind drifted back to the Cleveland job.

2 Weeks Earliar

Vincenzo and me were riding in the back of one of those old crossleys with Anthony Spagelli and Anthony was the main man in Cleveland. The guy was a joke, put out here to teach him a lesson and show others not to fuck up jobs for Santino. But he was quiet on this job, not saying a word as he drove us through the quiet streets of a town I'd forgot the name of a while ago… or I just couldn't be bothered to check. We pulled up by this apartment block, it looked pretty down ridden as I got out the back of the car, I was in a buzz, Vincenzo had told me that this kid has robbed some old guy's store to prove his loyalty to a gang in Cleveland. This gang rivalled the Mancini Crew in New York City, so we were here to teach the gang a lesson they'd never forget

Vincenzo, Anthony and me were joined by two other guys named Johnny and Ralph both carrying baseball bats. Anthony walked around to the back of the car, he opened up the back of the car and pulled out two metal bats and handed them to Vincenzo and me we took them and gripped them tightly. Anthony looked over us slowly as he spoke quietly. "Alright boys, we're heading into this joint to beat the shit out of a couple of guys, Vinnie and Joey will take the kids and me, Ralph and Johnny will take the older guys, these guys will be sleeping so don't expect resistance."

We moved off in tight formation, through the front door of the apartment block and up the stairs, we walked across the first floor towards the fire exit door, Anthony pushed the door open, walking up the fire exit quietly with us close behind. We reached an open window, where the quiet hum of a radio could be heard along with loud snoring, Anthony crept through the window silently while Ralph, Johnny and Vincenzo followed. I hesitated but followed suit; the apartment was in darkness but my eyes adjusted very quickly. Vinnie and the boys had already moved to their positions and had their bats raised over their victims, three grown men were going to be Ralph, Johnny and Anthony's victims and the kids were left to us. I stood by Vinnie and raised my bat over the sleeping kid below me. He looked around eleven and was sleeping very peacefully. I gripped the baseball bat tightly as Anthony shouted. "THIS IS FOR MANCINI MOTHER FUCKERS!" the bats came down in full swoop, bashing in to their victims jaws, I panicked as I saw the kid I was supposed to hit, open his eyes and dive up, he gripped my bat and we were thrown to the ground. We were wrestling along the ground, fighting for control of the bat. The kid's eyes blazing with anger, the whole room was splattering with blood and the screams of men and child filled the room. I pushed him off me as I swung my bat forwards out of pure desperation, the bat slammed in to the kid's jaw as his head was snapped backwards, blood spurted from his mouth as he fell to the floor.

He looked up at me with his eyes wide with fear, I watched his eyes, as Anthony appeared near me, his suit covered in blood, and he swung his bat down to the kid's face repeatedly. I turned my eyes away as blood rose up from what used to be the kid's face, I turned around to vomit but Vinnie grabbed me by the scruff and pulled me out in one full sweep, we in the car and out of there in seconds.

When the cop's gave a report to the news, they said that three men were beaten to death by blunt objects but they're faces were too beaten to even be recognised in a post-mortem. They said that one kid's jaw had been broken, his eye socket had been caved in from the repeated hitting, he died from major blood loss, an hour after the beating, telling us that he was in immense pain the whole time.


End file.
